Seizing Distance
by zzziamkn
Summary: Naruto is in love with someone and wants to confess his feelings to that person before anything happens to him. Luck is on his side as he is kidnap and drug on a mission. How will his friends react to Naruto's drugged state? Will he be able to convince his love for the person?


**Seizing Distance**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**Warnings: **censored lemon and other stuffs, cursing, yaoi

**-**uncensored version in...(read bottom)**-**

* * *

Team Kakashi, consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato, were having another mission of pursuing a psychotic criminal who kidnaps people and kills them after torturing them. It was said that the man had killed his own wife, some people in his own village and was now hunting for other people to prey upon. Naruto was deeply disturbed by this because not only had the man killed his villagers but he was also going to kill everybody else who is innocent. What was wrong with the man? He swore to capture this criminal and have him interrogated on why he would do such crime then maybe he would be better.

He looked over at his teammates who were bearing the same determined expression as he had. He noticed his sensei glancing at his direction every now and then so he looked back at him and gave him a smile which meant he had nothing to worry. There really was nothing to worry for he had planned to capture the criminal once he sees him. He hated nothing more than some person taking other people's innocent lives. He had been too busy thinking of why the man would do such a thing to his own village that he didn't feel two hands grabbed him. It was all too late when Sakura shouted his name; he had disappeared with the person.

Kakashi was scared for lack of better words. He wasn't scared of the mission. He feared what the blonde in his team would do especially since he had that look in his eyes. The look that shouted he was going to beat some sense into that criminal. Kakashi feared the worst. Right now, Naruto was way ahead of them but he could still see his golden blond hair.

"Naruto! Slow down!" Kakashi shouted but the blonde didn't hear him.

Kakashi thought that maybe Naruto was too absorbed in his thoughts. He picked his pace up to catch up to the blonde and ensure his safety. Before he could though, he saw a pair of hands coming out from the bushes and grabbing the blonde.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and jumped into the bushes.

The rest of them followed her into the bushes. Kakashi used his Raikiri to clear the area** (1)**. Once it was cleared, there was no Naruto or the person who took him. Sakura ran towards Kakashi with Naruto's forehead protector in her hand. She handed it to him and the man took it. He stared at the forehead protector for awhile before his body shook in anger and he gritted his teeth. He was going to find Naruto and save him.

"Kakashi-san, I'll look for him from the sky." Sai stated as he drew a giant bird.

He nodded.

Few hours have passed since their search for their blonde teammate and still there was no news of where the blonde was. All of them looked solemn but hopeful. They knew they could find the blonde and knowing Naruto, he was doing his best to free himself from his captor. Kakashi looked up at the sky. The day was clear and bright, opposed to what they were feeling right now but it gave the silver-haired nin some hope. Then an idea struck him and he thought how stupid he was for not realizing it sooner. He pricked his index finger with a kunai and did some hand signs. The smoke dissipated and there stood one of his ninken. Kakashi gave the forehead protector to Pakkun to track Naruto's scent. The dog immediately ran to where he could smell Naruto's scent while Kakashi and his team followed.

"Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you think of it sooner?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I was thinking the same thing, Sakura." Kakashi said and gave her his best eye-smile.

Naruto awoke to find himself strapped down to a hard surface. He was blindfolded and gagged; he tried tugging on his arms and legs but realized they were tied up.

"Stop struggling, demon. Those tied to your wrists and legs are chakra strings, they absorb your chakra to prevent you from doing anything, case you don't know, but...I'm sure you do."**(2)**

Naruto thrashed against the hard surface, trying to free himself but he was starting to feel woozy from the chakra strings. He heard the man chuckle and he gritted his teeth. He knew the man wanted the kyuubi inside his body and he would do anything to not let him have it. He felt the man pull the gag out of his mouth.

"Want to say something to me, precious demon?" the man said and laughed, "Where are your little friends? I thought they would come and save you. I guess they knew that they were better off without you. You think they're your friends but they're just like everyone. They're scared of you and at the same time they want to kill you. You deserve no friends, demon."

"Fuck you, asshole! Don't you dare talk trash about my friends, bastard! Just wait and soon they'll come here and kick your ass, you freak!"

Naruto felt a hand came in contact with his cheek. He swallowed a whimper and held his tears back but he felt warm liquid slid down his cheek.

"So demons get hurt too, huh? I thought you enjoy getting hurt as much as you enjoy inflicting pain upon others." the man said and put the gag into the blonde's mouth again to silence him.

"Don't get hopeful, fox. You don't really know your so-called friends that much. What makes you so sure they'll come and save you? Then again, even if they do get here..." the man leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear, "They won't get here in time."

Naruto shuddered in fear from the man's voice. He heard the man chuckled and moved back then walked out of the room, he relaxed a bit and hoped his teammates would come save him or at least he could get out of here himself.

Naruto waited for the man to come back but he didn't so he uncomfortably lay there for what seemed to him the whole day. He thought of what the man told him and shuddered. What was the man going to do to him? He did sound a little lusty when he said that. He hoped his thoughts were wrong and that the man wanted to kill him instead. He wasn't exactly ready to die since he hadn't confess his feelings to the man he loves yet, but he didn't want his thoughts to happen so...yeah, dying is much better.

He inwardly sobbed and hoped that he wouldn't die nor get sexually assaulted. He wanted to see him again, to hear his voice and to hold him and he didn't want to do all those after getting violated. He couldn't even face him if that happened to him. Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would be like he had betrayed the man he loves. He needed to get out of here. He thrashed wildly from where he was lying and kept tugging on the chakra strings tied around his wrists. All thoughts of escaping eventually flew when he fainted from lack of chakra.

Kakashi and his team led by his ninken were currently standing in front of a huge rock. All of them looked puzzled while thinking the same thing: how were they going to get in?

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asked, "It doesn't seem to have any entrance."

"Seems like it but I'm sure this is the right place, Tenzou." Kakashi turned to Yamato who was slightly glaring at him so he gave him his eye-smile.

"I'm positive this is the place. His scent is around here somewhere. You guys just figure out how to get in." the silver-haired nin muttered a 'thank you' to Pakkun before the dog disappeared.

"Alright, you heard him. Let's look for an entrance." Kakashi said and the rest of them nodded.

"Sensei, if Naruto's inside this rock, I'd be able to break it." Sakura suggested as she began cracking her fingers.

Kakashi glanced at her way, "Hm... Sure."

"Alright! Step back, guys." Sakura said while pulling her gloves.

The three males did as they were told and Sakura gave the huge rock her hardest punch before it crumbled, leaving a small opening.

"That's the entrance?" Sai asked.

"Guess so." Kakashi replied, staring at the small opening.

"Only a mouse can fit in that thing." Sakura interjected, "Then, how did Naruto and his captor get in?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. Sai is on it." Sakura looked at Sai who had started drawing on his scroll. He mouthed some words then the mice came off the scroll and scurried into the tiny opening.

"Great job, Sai!" Sakura remarked before turning to her sensei, "What now, sensei?"

"Hmm...I guess we'll wait." Kakashi said. _Please be okay, Naruto._

Naruto was still asleep that he didn't hear the man entered the room. The man sauntered slowly to him, a wicked and cruel smile splayed on his lips, and his hand held something unseen in the dark. His eyes roamed over the young man's body before licking his lips in pleasure. He pocketed the item he held a while ago and leaned down.

"Such an ignorant demon child. You can even sleep while you know that you're in danger. You're far stupider than I imagined." the man whispered to the blonde but got no reaction.

He ran his fingers over the blonde's sleeping face, tracing his three whiskered scars which were surprisingly smooth. He took the gag out of the blonde's mouth and brushed his fingers against the blonde's pink lips. He glared at the blonde's jacket for blocking his view so he tore it off until the blonde was only in his fish-net shirt. His fingers lightly traced the blonde's pert nipples through his shirt and traveled to his stomach. He began unbuttoning the blonde's pants and took it off, revealing his spiral-printed boxers.

He proceeded to take what's left of Naruto's clothes off and inhaled the creamy-tanned body before him. He didn't expect the demon to have such a beautiful body but he guessed this was the advantage of being one. He thought about it for a moment before nodding to himself then took off the blonde's blindfold.

"Hey, wake up, demon." he called as he shook the blonde's body, "This wouldn't be fun if you're sleeping."

Naruto stirred awake and found himself staring into pale green eyes which were staring right back at him. His body felt slightly chill before his eyes widened when he realized he was naked.

"Don't touch me, bastard!" Naruto yelled and squirmed from the man's hold on his shoulder.

The man chuckled and let his right hand leave the blonde's shoulder only to grab his chin and crash his lips on the blonde's. Naruto shook his head to rid of the hand holding his chin and gasped when the man's cool hand ghosted over a sensitive nipple.

The man took the chance to shove his tongue into the blonde's mouth which earned him a glare from the blonde, but he hadn't expected the demon to bit his tongue. He quickly retracted from the blonde before tripping and landing on his butt, he hissed in pain and anger when he tasted blood from his tongue. He stood up and glared at the blonde maliciously.

"You'll pay for that, little demon." he spat out and took something out from his pocket.

Naruto looked warily at him while also taking the time to study the man's features. He had short dark brown hair and green eyes that looked cold. Before Naruto could continue to describe the man's appearance inside his mind, his eyes landed on the small bottle that was held before him. The man shook the bottle from side to side then grinned at him.

"You know what this is, demon?" Naruto only stared at the bottle, not answering.

"So, you don't. Good. It will make everything a lot easier but just to let you know... This liquid will make you want me. This way, you won't struggle but beg me to take you. Doesn't that sound fun?" he chuckled darkly, letting a hand wander down the blonde's body.

"Get off me, creep!" Naruto hollered and thrashed against the surface.

"Tsk. Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you, in fact you'll feel more pleasure than pain."

He rested his hand on the blonde's member and gave it a slight squeeze before grabbing the blonde's legs and bending them. Naruto's legs were now spread before the man and he did everything to not blush as the man stared at his ass.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Naruto shot a glare at him while the man only laughed, "Don't worry, we'll change that."

Naruto's eyes widen in fear. No, he didn't want this guy to be his first. He had already decided on who will take his virginity and that man wasn't his captor. He began shaking his head 'no' in hope that the man would pity him and spare his virginity.

The man only chuckled at Naruto's failed attempt to beg for his mercy. He was going to force himself on him and no one, not even a pathetic demon can stop him.

"Don't struggle too much, you'll only hurt yourself." he laughed and continued his ministrations.

He stretched the blonde's hole with his two fingers and accidentally brushed a spot which made the blonde moan in appreciation. The man smirked to himself while Naruto cursed himself for making such sound that made the man think he wanted him.

"Finally coming out of your closet, huh, demon? I knew you were a slut." the man said and brushed his fingers against the spot repeatedly, making the blonde mewl and leaned onto the man's touches.

The man grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap open before shoving the container into the blonde's hole. Naruto screamed in pain as the bottle was rudely shoved inside his hole, he could feel cold liquid pouring in him while some flowed down his thigh. The man was instantly aroused by the sight of the blonde's hole greedily sucking the fluid into his body.

Naruto tried everything to get rid of the bottle, yet everything he tried ended up either getting the bottle deeper inside him or making the liquid flow more rapidly in him.

"T‒take it out, bastard!" Naruto yelled while forcing himself to stay calm.

The man paid no heed to the blonde's whining as he was too busy watching‒waiting for the remaining contents of the bottle to be finished. Once it was finished, he pulled the bottle out of the blonde and inserted three fingers inside him.

Naruto twitched and panted, his body suddenly felt heavy and numb, he thought that the liquid must have been some sleep-inducing drug or what. However, he wouldn't be put to sleep by some drug, he believed someone would come and save him and he planned on waiting for that person.

The man thrusted his fingers in and out of Naruto while each time getting faster and deeper, he smiled to himself when the blonde had no reaction, not even pain. He congratulated himself for the drug he invented; he never did have any doubts about his capabilty and now, he was surer of himself. He pulled his fingers out then unzipped his pants, taking it off along with his boxers. Naruto's eyes landed on the stiff rod before him, he immediately averted it while blushing and scolding himself for even looking. His captor grabbed the blonde's hand and guided it toward his erection. Naruto blushed scarlet as his fingers lightly grazed over the heated skin and quickly retracted his hands.

"Shy, aren't we?" the man smirked, "I won't hurt you. You are still a virgin, after all."

"Sh‒shut up! I'm warning you, if you do anything to me, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto hollered while glaring at the man.

"There's not much you can do in your condition now, is there?" he chuckled.

He aligned his hot shaft against Naruto's puckered entrance, unintentionally covering its corner with precum. Naruto shut his eyes and waited for the pain yet it never came; he then heard a loud crash followed by the heavy thud of footsteps.

"Naruto! Where are you?" the voice sounded like Sakura.

Naruto inwardly cheered that his teammates really did came to rescue him; he was going to respond when a hand clamped over his mouth to keep him shut.

"Don't say anything, Kyuubi. If you do..." the man pressed his still-hard member to the blonde's hole to emphasize his point.

Naruto sighed a little at the thought that the man hadn't put it in yet, he just had to get the man far away from him then shout to let his teammates know he was here. His gaze landed on a mouse scampering to where his wrists were held before it started chewing on the chakra strings. _Sai! _The strings broke in half and the mouse ran away.

He looked over at the man who had worry written all over him. His captor started putting his pants on then seated himself beside the blonde. It seemed he had forgotten what he was going to do for he was more worried of the blonde's teammates finding him. Naruto had formed his Rasengan by now, he was waiting for the right moment to hurl it at him but it seemed like now was the perfect time. He let the blue ball of mass touch the man and the latter flew and hit the wall with his back.

There was immediately a large hole on the wall opposite to where Naruto lay and his teammates, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato jumped in. Yamato scanned the area, noticing the criminal; he quickly did some hand signs which trapped the man in a wooden box.

"Guys! I knew you would come! Thanks!" Naruto cheered happily.

None responded for all of them were staring at the blonde's nether region that was positioned for all to see. Sakura coughed and looked away but not before blushing. Kakashi and Yamato blushed too and quickly found an interesting object to look at which was the floor. Sai was the only one staring and smiling at the blonde and his nakedness, his eyes fixated on the blonde's pinkish entrance. Naruto tried covering his privates as best as he could with his legs tied but failed miserably.

"Sai! Stop staring and untie me!" Naruto shouted with a glare and red face.

"Why would I do that when you look so tempting in that position?" Sai asked and smiled at the angry blonde.

"You perve‒"

"Ah... Sai, it's not polite to stare." Kakashi interrupted before turning to Naruto, "Naruto, be honest with me. Were you‒?"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish," his sensei mumbled but Naruto heard him.

"I wasn't violated or anything you may have thought. Honest." Naruto answered.

"That's good to hear then." Kakashi claimed.

Sighs of relief were heard from Sakura and Yamato, as for Sai, he just stood there smiling and unmoving. Kakashi went to help the blonde off the bed and noticed the empty bottle sitting beside Naruto's pink and puckered hole. He blushed at the enticing sight and looked away, focusing on the blonde's face rather his naked body. He thought what the empty bottle had contained and had the man forced it on Naruto?

"Se-sensei..." Kakashi turned to look at the blonde who was blushing under his stare; he had such an adorable expression.

"Ah... Sorry." the masked nin said, untying the strap around the blonde's waist followed by the strings on his leg.

"Can you stand?" He asked, helping the blonde to a sitting position.

Naruto didn't answer him instead he was staring at his sensei with lust-filled eyes, his cheeks tinted in red and he was panting heavily. Kakashi gulped as naughty scenes with Naruto's current state flashed through his mind, he could feel himself getting hard but tried his best to will it down.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called, he hadn't meant for his voice to sound so throaty.

"Kakashi... Sensei... I feel... Weird..." Naruto informed before clutching onto his sensei's neck.

Kakashi got nervous when the blonde laid his head on his chest and moaned his name several times like he was begging him to do something. He remembered the empty bottle lying beside the blonde a while ago and thought that it must be the cause for Naruto's acting. He took the blonde's hand off his neck which earned him a whimper from the boy before taking his jounin vest off and slid it on Naruto's body.

Luckily, Naruto wasn't too tall that the vest covered him to his thigh; he picked the blonde up in bridal style and the latter immediately latched onto him. _Something's definitely wrong with him. He's acting so unlike himself. _Kakashi was now really curious about the contents of the bottle he saw a while ago. He hoped that whatever it was wasn't too serious and will wear off after a few minutes because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself especially when the blonde kept acting all seductive and wanton towards him.

"Ma, we should set up camp soon. It's getting dark and I don't think Naruto can go on any further." the silver-haired nin suggested while the rest of them nodded at the idea.

"Hm? What was that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked while he leaned closer to the blonde.

"I want you... Sensei..." the blonde moaned before falling asleep in his sensei's arms leaving a flustered Kakashi to think of what Naruto had said.

They left the place after that with the captor locked in a wooden cage made by Yamato and was now being carried by himself; he looked extremely exhausted and irritated at Kakashi for not helping him but the masked man had Naruto to worry about... Then again, he could have let Sai carry him. The captain sighed, hoping they would find a place to camp soon.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had other problems. The only thing he could think of right now was how the blonde's thighs were lean and soft against his skin. He swallowed thickly before forcing himself to think of anything but Naruto, he was failing miserably, though. He knew Naruto would have a flawless body because of the Kyuubi inside him but he never thought that the blonde would feel so soft and warm against his cold and calloused body.

It was a nice feeling since he didn't have a person that would make him feel this way before, that made him feel as though he had someone to protect and he wanted to protect the blonde. He gazed at the blonde's sleeping face, the pink hue adorning his cheeks, and beads of sweat collected under the blonde's bangs. He brushed the blonde's hair up at the same time wiping off the sweat with his gloved hand. Naruto had really grown, his face looked more mature and angelic than when he was a boy but he still maintained his childish features because of his roundish face and cherubic cheeks. Kakashi smiled and hummed happily. No matter how Naruto had grown, he still has those charms that Kakashi found attractive. The blonde was just too adorable to hate. Why, he even noticed Yamato staring at his blonde angel for too long sometimes.

Whether the captain's stares were romantic or not, Kakashi hated them. He may seemed oblivious to what is happening to the person he loves but what he really wanted to do is keep that person to himself, isolate him from everyone, lock him up in a room where only he can see him, touch him and love him. He was selfish and mean, he wouldn't deny that, even before he got to meet the blonde. This time though, the thought of having the blonde all to himself seemed like a perfect idea, but he knew Naruto wouldn't like it. He was the type of person who wanted to be free and protect everyone, love everyone and be love by everyone.

Naruto shifted slightly breaking Kakashi from his thoughts, the blonde pressed his cheek closer against his sensei's covered chest. The silver-haired man stared down at the blonde before smiling.

"Wait a little, Naruto. Just got to find a good place to set up camp." Kakashi whispered to the blonde.

"Sensei," Sakura called, hands on her back.

Kakashi turned to his pink-haired student and smiled making his eyes arch, "What?"

"You seem really loving towards Naruto... Almost like a lover?" Sakura said and giggled to herself while Kakashi's cheek turned pink at the mention of being Naruto's lover.

"I love all of my students, Sakura. No need to get jealous over Naruto." Sakura raised an eyebrow at her sensei.

"I'm not jealous. I just think that the both you look like a perfect couple. You carrying Naruto like he's your bride and the idiot just sleeping in your arms with his hands wrapped around your neck. You guys look cute." Sakura said and mentally squealed like a love-crazed fangirl.

"Really? I see myself as a teacher helping his student because he is physically unstable." the man stated and laughed, "But I guess that's another way to put it."

"Mine's the best way to put it. Isn't it, Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked, pinching the blonde's chubby cheeks before laughing, "Anyway, think this is a good place to set up camp?"

Kakashi's eye scanned the area; he smiled at Sakura and nodded. The pink-haired girl smiled back and shouted "Let's set up camp!"

Yamato dropped the wooden cage on the grass with a sigh and lay himself on the soft grass, inhaling and exhaling. Kakashi chuckled softly. Naruto was still sleeping and so was his captor. Sai was already drawing on his book while Sakura was fixing her sleeping bag. He laid Naruto on the soft grass before fixing his and the blonde's sleeping bag. He picked Naruto up and placed him inside the orange sleeping bag, smiling to himself when Naruto looked like he was cocooned in it.

"Sai," the pale man looked up from his drawing, "Keep an eye on Naruto while Sakura and I go find some woods since Tenzou is too exhausted."

"Hai, Kakashi." Sai answered and went back to drawing.

"Sakura, let's go." Kakashi called.

"Right!" Sakura shouted following Kakashi, "Uhm... Sensei? Are you sure about leaving Naruto with Sai?"

"Not really, but Tenzou is tired so he'll do."

Naruto stirred in his sleep, an eye slowly peeked open before the other one and he scanned the place. Yamato was lying on the grass beside him while Sai was too busy with his work to even notice the blonde was awake.

He looked around for Kakashi but couldn't find him. He began sobbing after realizing that maybe Kakashi didn't want him and left him. Yamato turned to Naruto who was sobbing into his pillow; he felt a pang of guilt even if he hadn't done anything to the blonde.

"Naruto?" Yamato asked.

Naruto's eyes widen and blushed at his taichou's intent stare, "Y‒Yamato-taichou?"

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you hurt?" Naruto shook his head, tears gone but still blushing.

"Taichou... I need someone to help me... Will you be that someone?" Naruto asked shyly.

Yamato knew there was something strange with the tone and that the blonde was asking for something entirely different but he shrugged it off and nodded dumbly. Naruto giggled, he slowly advanced to Yamato who backed away a little. The blonde sat on Yamato's lap and ground his soft arse against the other man's crotch making the both of them moan in pleasure. The blonde could feel himself and Yamato getting hard at the contact so he continued grinding.

Yamato wanted to pull away from the blonde molesting him but he found himself unable to do it for many reasons: first, he didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings; second, the blonde had him trapped; third, he simply didn't want to. But he still feared the consequences he might get if he didn't pull away now. An image of Kakashi castrating him while holding Naruto‒who was crying silently at his side‒to his chest. He never admitted it out loud but he had feared the silver-haired man since they were together back in their anbu days. Kakashi was a sadistic and selfish man and the brunette wondered if he still is. Naruto was unzipping his pants now and quickly, he pulled away and pushed the blonde gently away from him.

"Taichou?" Naruto whimpered, small tears gathering at the corner of his big cerulean eyes. God, he felt guilty.

"I‒I'm sorry, Naruto... But this isn't right..." _Kakashi will kill me if he finds out_, was the unsaid sentence from the captain.

"You're hard too, Yamato-taichou... I can help you with that." the blonde suggested with a sultry smile decorating his roundish face.

"W‒what? Oh, this? It's n-nothing. Not a problem at all so you just go back to sleep and regain your health, alright?" the brunette ushered, sweat trickling down his temple.

"Nah... Don't be shy, taichou. I won't bite. I'll be good and obey your every command." Naruto insisted, hands travelling to Yamato's thigh then to his crotch.

"I don't think that's...the point..." Yamato choked out while holding the blonde's hand to stop it from moving to his throbbing erection. He could feel the blonde's dainty fingers barely touching his clothed sex and tried his hardest to not moan and take the blonde before him..

Naruto giggled at his captain's stubbornness.

"Resistance is futile, tai-chou~!" Naruto sing-songed.

Yamato sweatdropped and wondered where the hell was Kakashi when he needed him. Sai was useless, he didn't even seem to notice that the blonde had woken up and was molesting him. Kakashi really was the only one who could stop Naruto from acting like this; he prayed the man would come back sooner.

Yamato didn't know that Naruto had already taken his jounin vest off; he only realized it when Naruto moaned loudly while rubbing his body against the captain's shirt. The rough fabric rubbing against Naruto's naked body, his nipples hardening by the harsh treatment. He didn't know Naruto likes it rough nor did he know when Naruto took his own shirt off. Naruto was once again trying to unzip the brunet's pants, the latter trying his best to discard the hands wandering down there.

Just then, a hand shot out from under Naruto's arms and hauled him up. The blonde stared dumbly at Yamato who was staring back at him‒well, the person behind him.

"Naruto, leave Tenzou alone. He's exhausted." Kakashi ordered, his voice dripped with venom but this was directed more at Yamato rather the blonde he was holding, as if it was the captain's fault for Naruto seducing him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto chirped and spun around to hug his favorite sensei, "I'm sorry, sensei... I thought you left me... I won't do that to taichou anymore. Promise!"

"That's good, Naruto." Kakashi smiled at him then turned to Yamato, "As for you, Tenzou, I expected more from you than to give in to Naruto's seduction since you are an adult."

Yamato didn't respond, he was still wondering why it turned out his fault when he was innocent and the blonde was the one doing the seduction. He eventually sighed and gave up in arguing with himself, the thought that Kakashi was jealous fixed in his mind. Kakashi walked away from Yamato with his beloved still held in his arms; the blonde kept his arms on his sensei's strong shoulder, happy that the man hadn't left him.

"Sensei, where are we going?" the blonde mumbled against Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. Where was he going? He guessed anywhere is okay as long as there are no lustful gazes directed at his beautiful sunshine. The little blonde was his and only his to look at.

"Sensei, this is a beautful place!" Naruto beamed happily then his eyes widen and he blushed heatedly, "Are we going to do it here, sensei?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto's blushing face for a moment, wondering what Naruto meant. Do what here? And what is so beautiful about this place? He looked around, a river was in front of them and trees surrounded them with some flowers swaying gaily here and there. It looked pretty normal to him. Then it hit him. Naruto was still not himself and that meant he wanted to have sex _here. _He didn't know what happened but he was suddenly on the soft grass with a lewd blonde straddling his waist, tugging his mask off.

"You want me too, right, Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde giggled cutely, taking Kakashi's shirt off along with his mask.

"Naruto, stop this." Kakashi deadpanned.

"No!" Naruto shouted, glaring at his sensei, "I know you want this too, Kakashi!"

Well, Kakashi wouldn't deny that, he was hard too. Who wouldn't be when the blonde's soft, round butt rubbed his hardening manhood teasingly? He didn't know if Naruto was doing this on purpose or not but damn it felt so good to his lower region. Still, it was wrong to take advantage of the blonde in his current state so he half-heartedly tried to push him off. He realized he was half-naked but so was the blonde and now the latter was gently caressing his skin, his scars, his toned chest and abs. God, did it felt wonderful to have those delicate fingers touching his skin.

"Sensei, you're so beautiful." Naruto gushed as he trailed his fingers over a huge scar on the man's chest.

Kakashi groaned, involuntarily bucking his hips upward, his hard shaft meeting the blonde's firm globes. Naruto moaned and ground down to have more of that delicious friction. He could feel the other's erection standing proudly beneath all that cloth making his arouse as well. The thought that he made the man‒his favorite sensei and the one who isn't easily stirred no matter how much he read his erotic novel‒hard only seemed to stir him up more. Kakashi almost choked on his own saliva as Naruto began grinding his hips into his. He placed two hands on either side of the blonde's hips stopping him from further grinding. Naruto growled and tried moving but found that the hands on his hips were strong and unrelenting.

"Kakashi!" the blonde hollered angrily at him.

"Naruto, you're not yourself today. You don't want this." Kakashi spoke in a stern tone.

"Yes, I do even if I'm myself today!"

"You were drugged, Naruto!"

"Even if I wasn't, I'd still want you!" Kakashi felt something constricted inside his stomach when he saw his beloved sunshine crying, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes before they fell down his scarred cheeks.

"D‒do I disgust you so much that...you don't want to touch me, sensei?" Kakashi wanted to beat himself up for making the blonde think he was disgusting.

"No... No, Naruto. That's not true. I...want you too but I think you'll regret this after you're yourself again and I don't want that to happen nor do I want to force myself on you." Naruto's tears seemed to stop a little and he smiled as best as he could with his tear-stained cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei, if that's what you're worried about then it's not a problem 'cause I want this myself and I won't regret any of this." Naruto stated, smiling brightly at him.

Kakashi sighed. He knew Naruto was too stubborn to even think of what he said for even a second.

"I'm warning you, Naruto. I'm not nice or gentle, in fact I'm selfish and rough. If we start now, I won't stop even if you change your mind. I'll take you ruthlessly until I'm satisfied. Do you want that?"

Naruto giggled before licking his lips and leaning down to face the man, "That made me hot, sensei."

And he kissed the man beneath him. _Harsh and sensual_, just the way they thought the kiss would be. Naruto slowly nudged his tongue into Kakashi's mouth but before he could thoroughly ravish that hot orifice, a tongue pushed its way into the other's mouth, taking the blonde's tongue with it.

Naruto grumbled softly and moaned when Kakashi practically swiped his tongue all over his cavern. They kissed each other fervently until both of them broke apart for air. Naruto stared at Kakashi with half-lidded eyes, open-mouth and saliva trickling down his chin which made Kakashi really _hard_ to resist jumping at the cute blonde. He pushed the blonde down and kissed him again before moving his mouth to the blonde's creamy tanned neck, lapping and sucking at the skin there. Naruto seemed to enjoy this treatment very much for he was moaning and chanting his attacker's name repeatedly.

Kakashi chuckled lowly, travelling lower to the blonde's collarbone where he did the same treatment as to his neck, leaving red marks and teeth indents on Naruto's skin. Naruto had his hand full of silver hair; he was pulling the man lower, guiding him to his chest as if begging the man to suck him there.

"Ah! Kakashi, more please..!" Naruto mewled, tugging at Kakashi's hair harder.

Slowly, he trailed his tongue down the blonde's stomach until he reached his navel and dipped his tongue in. Naruto whined loudly, his hand still gripping the silver hair of his sensei.

_(censored part... sorry...)_

"Come on, Kakashi! Deeper! More! Fuck me like you really own me!" Naruto squealed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that before he laughed softly and went back to thrusting into the blonde. Naruto could feel himself about to come as his whole body convulsed underneath the other, his dick was sandwiched against his and Kakashi's abdomen, the friction making it leak precum in pleasure. Kakashi too was almost at his limit for his thrusts became erratic and harsh, not that he wasn't rough a while ago.

"Kakashi!" Naruto whined, " Kashi... I'm..."

"I know, Naruto..." Kakashi groaned out, he brushed the blonde's bangs up and stared into his breathtakingly blue eyes.

Naruto blushed. He couldn't help it when someone stares at him especially Kakashi. Kakashi kissed the blonde once more, shoving his tongue into that inviting mouth and he felt something wet on his stomach but he continued kissing the blonde while plunging his cock in and out of him.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment at coming when he was kissed. _He came when Kakashi kissed him._ It was embarrassing how a little kiss made him come. Kakashi came after, spilling his seed into the blonde's hole and tainting him in his color. Naruto blushed redder when he felt the hot liquid spewing out of Kakashi's shaft, washing his hole with it before settling inside him.

The silver-haired man lied beside the blonde, their bodies still connected to each other. They were panting heavily, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. Naruto smiled wearily at Kakashi and the latter smiled back. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Naruto awoke to find himself naked and hugging a half-naked Kakashi with the man hugging him back as well then he remembered everything almost instantly. His face changed from one expression to another as he recalled everything that had happened awhile ago... Or was it yesterday? He blushed when he remembered how he had acted with Yamato. How was he supposed to face the man now?

Pictures of those beautiful and erotic moments flooded his mind and he blushed harder after realizing that the both of them had done it. They were even still connected! Oh god, he hoped he hadn't force himself on Kakashi, that would make the other man regret everything they did and he didn't want that. He couldn't even face Kakashi right now. Good thing he was sleeping. Maybe they could talk about this later after he had more of his energy back. He was still so tired after what happened. The blonde scooted closer to Kakashi, cuddling the man like a child would do to a teddy bear. He wanted him and Kakashi to stay like that forever even if they were naked because that proved they had done something together the other time.

Somehow, he could make out faint noises coming from around him. Two voices were arguing and hissing at each other then a gasp. He felt around for his mask and realized it was on him. Maybe he put it back before sleeping?

"What are they doing here!? Like that?!"

"Isn't it obvious? They're joined. They had sex the previous day."

"Sex? The both of them?!"

"Yes, haven't you heard of two guys having sex before?"

"I thought they weren't romantically involved."

"Anything could happen. Naruto was acting a bit strange around Kakashi lately."

"A-anyway, fetch me a blanket! We need to cover them up."

"That's not fun, Sakura-san. Naruto seems happy with that dick up his ass."

"I never knew Kakashi-sensei could be so... Well-endowed."

"I always knew Naruto was small and had a nice ass..."

"What are we doing?! Stop staring! Let's get a blanket!"

And the sound of footsteps getting fainter and fainter. After a few minutes, the familiar voices could be heard once again. He could hear whispers before he felt something warm covered his body. He felt the person he was holding moved and took the hands around him away. He heard a loud shriek emitted by the person beside him so he decided to wake up and see what was going on. He saw Naruto blushing at someone and their joined bodies were covered by a pale blue blanket. Sakura had a faint blush on her cheeks while Sai was unemotional as always.

"Sa‒Sakura! Sai! I... This..." Naruto stammered out with a fierce blush before groaning.

"It's okay, Naruto... We get the picture..." Sakura said and thought how wrong it sounded.

"Yes, we understand it perfectly, Naruto-kun. You two are together now and I'm not allowed to sexually harass you anymore." Sai stated with a dickish smile.

"That's not the po‒"

"Yeah, we had sex yesterday." Kakashi claimed indifferently before eye-smiling when two pairs of eyes turned to him in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed before blushing, "D‒did I force myself on you?"

"No, you didn't, Naruto." Naruto sighed in relief before realizing they were still connected, "Ah... Sensei, could you pull out of me? It's starting to hurt..."

Kakashi pulled out but not before giving a disappointed grunt. Naruto felt something leaking out of his hole and looked under the cover to see semen flowing down his thigh. He blushed and looked up at his friends. There was an awkward silence around them for a moment before Sakura decided to say something.

"So... You two are together now, right?" she asked, unsure of what to say.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Was it good?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to Yamato-taichou." Sakura suggested before leaving them, pulling Sai along with her.

"That reminds me! It's embarrassing to face Yamato-taichou now, after what I did to him..." Kakashi's eyes twitched and narrowed when he heard his ex-teammate's name.

"Let's not worry about him now, Naruto." Kakashi said, his hand travelling down to grope the blonde's ass.

Naruto squeaked and pulled away, "Sensei! We just had sex!"

"Naruto-chan, you know when I love someone I can't get my hands off them." Kakashi whined in a pouty voice.

"Still! Besides, like Sakura said, we need to get back." Naruto insisted, trying to escape the playful touches from the man.

"I promise it will be better than the last time."

Kakashi swooped down and captured the blonde's lips to his own while the latter protested for a second before giving in and kissing the man back.

**End.**

* * *

**(1)** I don't know if _Raikiri_ can cut grass but I thought of playing Pokemon Emerald when I was writing this and the thought hit me. CUT can cut grass so I guess Kakashi's Lightning Blade can also do that?

**(2)** Aren't chakra strings the one that those puppet users use? Like Sasori and Kankuro? Well, what I wrote there isn't that but something else... I don't know what it's called, I just know that it absorbs your chakra... haha

**-**I'm sorry for censoring the lemon... It was REALLY hard deleting some scenes! Stupid site removing my stupid fanfics just because they have stupid lemons in it! Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense... My first fanfic was removed because it had lemon in it... I think? Why did they remove it anyway? I'm still seeing thousands of fanfics with hotter lemons than mine. I swear someone's out to get me... Or maybe I'm paranoid.:( Anyway, if you want to read the lemon part, just go to **AFFdotnet** .**My _username_ there is the_ same _as my username here**.-**  
**

**9/7 Happy KAKANARU Day! ! ! ! 9/7**

**9/15 Advance Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei! 9/15**

Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to the criminal... Well, I guess he's in prison... Or you guys decide for yourself what you want to happen to him. xD

_~kyuna37_


End file.
